Tigerflight's Story
by Spirit of the Blue Jay
Summary: Tigerflight is a cat of Duskclan. She is just like any loyal warrior but she goes through many tough situations that test her will and her faith. Will she pull through? Or will she give up and lay down to wait for Starclan to claim her life. (sorry for the bad summary)


**Hey guys! I'm not dead see! lol But thats not what I'm here to say. A lot of the stories I've started I must discontinue except for Scourge's Sister Mist because in my long period of depression due to some happenings at school I have lost the ideas I had for them. This story is loosely based off of what happened to me except with Cats because those happenings inspired me to write a story about them. So here we go! But it wont stay to those happenings I'll have other things happening as the story progresses. This whole story is using cats and clans from my very own imagination. So please enjoy!**

"Hey Heatherstripe! Are you going on patrol?" A dark brown tabby with a white, belly, paws, and tip of her ears asked her yellow green eyes looking curious to her friend.

"No I'm on Foxshadow's hunting party." The golden brown tabby she cat replied turning her amber gaze to her friend with a smile.

"Oh. Hey! Foxshadow! Is there room on the hunting party for one more?" I called to the black tom with ginger patches.

"Yeah sure." Foxshadow said his yellow eyed gaze looking towards me then returning to look at Falconstar who went back to talking to her deputy.

"Great! Now we can hunt together like we did when we were apprentices!" The dark brown tabby said happily.

"I'm glad its been a while since we hunted together hasnt it Tigerflight." Heatherstripe said purring.

"It has." Tigerflight said. The two talked on as a bright ginger tom with blue eyes slowly stalked towards them tail lashing then he pounced knocking Tigerflight aside and onto the ground while he stood next to Heatherstripe both laughing as Tigerflight got to her feet back to them both. Tigerflight sighed hearing their laughter but put on a fake smile and laughed as well.

"Hey Sunheart!" Tigerflight greeted him cheerfully. Sunheart ignored her still laughing with Heatherstripe.

"Hey Heatherstripe. You're on patrol with Foxshadow too huh." Sunheart said.

"Yeah I am." Heatherstripe said and they started talking leaving Tigerflight to sit in silence. Tigerflight slowly felt her smile slip away and she sat sadly feeling the distance between she and Heatherstripe deepen further. It had been like this ever since Sunheart started talking to Heatherstripe. Tigerflight saw her other friend Dustfern exited the warriors den and she padded over to them.

"Hey Dustfern!" Tigerflight greeted.

"Hi Tigerflight!" Dustfern said greeting her friend with a smile.

"Hey Dustfern!" Heatherstripe greeted and the two started talking and Sunheart joined it. When Tigerflight tried to join in she was usually ignored by all but Dustfern in which case she just gave up. Even Honeyblaze another one of Tigerflight's friends seemed to leave her out of the conversation. So Tigerflight sat there silently feeling her sadness grow and her ears drooped which went unnoticed by those around her. Tigerflight started to feel alone among her clanmates. Tigerflight stood up and walked over to a separate spot. None of them noticed too caught up in their conversation. Tigerflight sighed then heard Foxshadow call for his patrol and she stood up and walked next to Heatherstripe. Tigerflight and her friend started up a conversation but Sunheart shoved his way between them and again Tigerflight was left to walk beside him in silence. Then when it was time to hunt Tigerflight split away to hunt on her own. She was hunting when a commotion startled the rabbit she was hunting it was Heatherstripe and Sunheart.

"But I love you Heatherstripe! Please let me be your mate!" Sunheart begged.

"I-I dont know Sunheart." Heatherstripe said. Tigerflight felt a flash of annoyance. Just the day before Heatherstripe had been talking about how she had liked Sunheart. Tigerflight slipped away from them and returned to her hunting. Though she was annoyed and sniffed the air once she had gotten away from the sounds of the two shouting and yelling. Tigerflight caught the scent of a thrush not too far away and stalked towards it remembering all of her hunting training a she crouched and prepared to pounce. Then she pounced catching the thrush and killing it with a swift bite. She buried it to hide it from other predators and continued on sniffing the air again. Finding nothing but the faint trace of a squirrel she continued on. Tigerflight paused coming across the scent of cats from the neighboring Coldclan on the territory of her clan. She sniffed the air. They were headed toward camp. Thinking fast Tigerflight started trailing them finding that they were going in the wrong direction she relaxed but knew she still had to stall them and she swung around dashing to a patch of heavily scented ferns rolling in them to hide her scent and charging on she came up behind them and let out a battle cry kicking up as much dust as possible and attacking the nearest cat with a slash to his ears before attacking a few more than vanishing into the ferns watching as they spun to defend the back and then she attacked again switching sides each time till one of the cats snatched her by her scruff and pinned her down snarling. Tigerflight hissed at them and struggled. Ivystar appeared and looked at Tigerflight looking amused.

"Really? Does Duskclan see us as that small of a threat that they'd send one warrior to stop us?" Ivystar asked.

Tigerflight remained silent snarling and struggling.

"You'll never find our camp." Tigerflight hissed.

"Oh we will." Ivystar said. Tigerflight caught sight of a flash of familiar light brown tabby fur and she smirked.

"I think you won't be getting near camp." Tigerflight said.

"And why not?" Ivystar hissed.

"Duskclan attack!" Came Falconstar's shout. Tigerflight watched as her clanmates jumped into battle. The tom that had pinned her down was knocked aside by Tigerflight's younger brother Whiteblaze.

"Thanks." Tigerflight said and her brother nodded is white tabby head and turned to fight the tom. A she cat jumped at Tigerflight and she spun around to defend. The she cat swiped at her catching her cheek with her claws and knocking her off balance. Tigerflight quickly regained her balance barely managing to avoid the she cats claws. Tigerflight pounced and she and the she cat rolled about a ball of teeth and claws. Tigerflight sank her fangs into the she cat's shoulder resulting in a yowl and teeth digging into her scruff.

"Coldclan retreat!" Ivystar called and Tigerflight let her leave. with a hiss for good measure. Tigerflight's back stung from where the tom had dug his claws in to pin her down and the slash on her cheek bled and stung. She shook away the blood and watched her brother approach.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Of course. But thanks for worrying." Tigerflight said smiling.

"I've seen how Sunheart and the others treat you. You should think about finding a different group of friends." Whiteblaze said.

"I'll be fine but thanks for worrying little brother." Tigerflight said.

"If you're sure..." Whiteblaze said.

"I'm positive." Tigerflight said. Whiteblaze nodded and walked with his sister back to camp.

"Go see Moonfeather so she can tend to your wounds." Whiteblaze said.

"Alright." Tigerflight entered Moonfeather's den. As the medicine cat tended her wound Tigerflight watched through the lichen covering over the den as Sunheart and Heatherstripe talked. When they entwined tails she knew what had occurred and she was happy for her friend. But she couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen when the tom she couldnt help but hate became the mate of one of her closest friends.


End file.
